The Carnal Disease
by Lady L'Arc
Summary: REDONE A basketball camp with the top six countries. Konoha, Sand,Mist,Sound,Rain, and Spring. see the two people with the carnal disease and see when they fall in love with others in different countries! [discontinued until further notice]
1. Chapter 1

T.C.D

By: Lady L'Arc

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with ninjas or any sort of anime...curse myself...

chapter 1

Naruto's P.O.V

The referee blew his whistle and did the the signs of a foul with his both of his arms. I went to the free throw line and the referee called out "Red, black, red". Neji and Shikamaru were in between two of the other Sand team members. We went against the Sand Country and we were at our championship games. The referee passed me the ball and I dribbled it a couple of times.

For my first shot, I did a granny shot. I usually do those shots because of my shortness. I tossed the ball in the air and it 'SWOOSHED' right through the basket. Everybody was up and out of there seats and screaming. The score was now 55 to 56. I looked up at the score board and saw the time we had left. It said 2.3 seconds. If I made this shot, we would win the championships!

The referee passed me the ball again and I dribbled it. I once again tossed the ball in the air. The ball hit the backboard, then the rim. It first spun in circles and it tilted inward. The ball went through the basket. The referee blew his whistle and the Sands best guard, Gaara, got the ball and passed it to one of his teammates. By the time they made it to half court the buzzer went off. We all gathered in a circle and started to cheer!!

"WE WON!!!", I screamed.

Two Months Before

Sakura's P.O.V

It was summer break and the top six countries were going to a Basketball League Camp. This year, they were finally letting girls in the camp, so us Konoha girls are gonna kick those other countries butt! Unfortunately the girls had to ride a different bus from the boys. When we got to the camp, the boys from all six different countries were already getting off there buses. When we pulled up into the parking lot, all the boys were staring at our bus. Our coach gave us a speech before we got off the bus.

"This is the first year we will be here at this camp. So let's show them how hard we work and that we are capable of coming back next year!" Silence was on the bus.

"I also want you to go to your dorms when we get off this bus. Don't be flirting with the boys on the first day", she stated. " Don't let me catch you flirting with a boy. 'Cause if you do, we will all be doing thirteen suicides for practice!" We could tell she was being serious. You never want to cross her when she's really angry.

"After you unpack, meet me in the gym in one hour", she said. She stepped out of the way, so the door was cleared. "Now get your asses out there!!" We got up and got out of the bus.

When we got off, all the boys were staring at us. I heard some boys talking and one asked "When did girls start going here?" Then I noticed a guy putting down his bag and looked up at me. Our eyes locked with each other until Tenten pushed me forward.

"Hurry up Sakura-san", she whispered. I caught up to Ino and we went inside.

Kiba's P.O.V

Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, and me walked around the dorms to find our new point guard. We went passed the girl's dorm. They were playing really loud j-rock music. We all agreed it was Eternal Silence by Phantasmagoria. We were about to walk on, when we heard our new point guards' name.

"Oh! Naruto-kun, Thank you so much for letting us barrow your Phantasmagoria CD!!!", said Ino.

"Your welcome, Ladies- but I think I should get going", he replied.

"For the love of god", I said. I knocked on the door. They turned off the music and opened the door. It was Sakura. All she was wearing was a blue sports bra and matching basketball shorts. It complimented her figure. "Can I help you, Kiba-kun?", she asked, breaking my train of thought.

I gulped and said,"We were wondering if we could have Naruto". She looked behind her and closed the door. We looked at each other in shock and the door opened again.

"I have no right to give Naruto-kun back to you. Only on one condition", Sakura said.

"And what is that?", Neji asked suddenly. She looked toward Neji, then back at me. "We will give him back if you go on a date with Ino", she stated.

"I Accept!", I said before thinking about it. "Hasty are we? We here's Naruto-kun". She stepped out of the doorway and Naruto walked out. We walked back to our dorm in silence and got ready for practice.

**A/N: ok...i cant really tell if it is short or long...and this is my second Naruto fic! well not really I've actually written more but I'm to lazy to type them. If you dont know who Phantasmagoria is then your a baka...and is stupid...if you want to know who they are then go on youtube and type in Phantasmagoria-Eternal Silence. Great band and to me they are like the new Malice Mizer! **


	2. Chapter 2

T.C.D

by: Lady L'Arc

Disclaimer: i really don't have a disclaimer except that...I OWN NOTHING! except Gackt-sama of course!

Chapter 2

Sakura's P.O.V

We got to the gymnasium at 2 p.m and started with our stretches. After that we did lay ups. Lay ups are so much fun! They are the easiest shots anyways. Then we started the train. We only had twelve players on our team, so at one end of the court, there was six of us and the other six were on the other side. When our coach blew her whistle, we would have to hit the the backboard and run to the other side. If the ball hits the floor, we have to do one extra suicide. Our coach blew her whistle one last time and told us to line up on the baseline. We all knew what was coming.

"It came to my attention that one of our teammates was caught flirting!", said our coach. We all groaned. **"Curse the person for flirting with a boy!",**thought Inner Sakura. "The person who was caught was Miss Arai". We all gave her the death glare. Except Hinata.

"Sorry", she mumbled, looking down. " And don't forget the extra two lay ups, for dropping the balls", stated coach.

We all grew furious, that we had to do fifteen suicides. They weren't just normal suicides. When we got back to the baseline, we had to have our hands in the air and jump up and down. Coach blew the whistle and we started our first suicide. She blew the whistle every time we had to start again. We were up to our tenth suicide, when I noticed the same boy, I saw earlier. When we were finished with our suicides, our coach told us to huddle up.

"O.k, we have half an hour left in here, so were going to play scrimmage", said coach. She split us up into two groups. Skins vs. Shirts. I was on the skins side. As always, skins had to take off there shirts. This was so embarrassing in front of everyone. I had Tenten, Hinata, Arai and Cho on my team. We were against Ino, Kei, Andrea(andy for short), Melon and Pop(that was the nick name we gave her).

Me and Andy started out in the middle for jump ball. "Skins east, shirts west". Coach threw the ball in the air and i hit it towards Tenten. Tenten caught the ball and dribbled it to the end of the court to make a lay up. Twenty-five minutes passed and we were all sweating pretty hard. Not that we weren't already. More people came into the gymnasium because they were waiting for us to end.

Ino was coming up with the ball and she passed it to Kei. Luckily, I got the before her and went down court. I shot a three pointer and it went in! We were tied now with Ino's team. 18 to 18. We went overtime. Overtime with us is very different from all the others. We have one player from each side, go one on one. Unfortunately, it was me vs. Pop. She's known for her nickname. If you know what I mean. And instead of full court, it's half court. Pop started with the ball, since I scored the last shot. She brought out the ball and went for a two point shot. I hit the ball before it hit the rim.

I got the ball and I was already at the three point line. I shot the ball. Everything went silent for a few seconds. Until Pop hit the ball back. She it a little to hard, because before my eyes, the ball was coming at me. At first, I was kind of in the air. Then I landed in the bleachers. I thought I broke my back, but I felt someone under me. I couldnt tell who it was 'cause I felt this stinging on my cheek, left arm and right leg.

My head began to ache. I thought I was hearing a whistle going off and on in my head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up, I was in a very, very white place. And then I noticed my teammates and some other people I didn't recognized surrounded by me. The first person I heard was Pop. She was holding my hand and kept on repeating "I'm so sorry, Sakura-san". I winced at how loud she seemed to be.

"It's O.k, Pop. I finally get to know what it feels to get popped by you!", I said with a painful smile. She smiled back at me and let go of my hand. Coach came up to me. "What are the damages?", I asked.

"Nothing serious. Your right ankle is swollen and your left arm is sprained", she answered.

"Will I still be able to play?"

"Yes! Of Course! Get some rest though". She then hauled everyone out of my room. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door. "Come in", I said a little weakly. It was coach again, but someone was with her. When she was close to me, I didn't understand what was going on.

"What's the matter coach?"

"It's not that important, but you'll have to have separate practices from the team", she answered not looking at me. There was total shock in my eyes.

"W-who's going to practice with me?"

"That's why I brought someone with me. He owes me a favor, so he will be glad to work with you", she clearly stated. That someone, him to be exact, moved to the left of my coach. My eyes grew big. It was the same coach who used to teach the high school team. I didn't really notice what his hair color was. It was a light white but more like silver, and he had something covering his face. He broke my train of thought when he put his hand out and said, "It's great to meet you. I'm looking forward to our practices". I raised my un-sprained hand and our hands collided.

"Me too", was all I could say.

**A/N: this is a short chapter and it had to do with Sakura. I think I'll do that in some chapters. It depends on how I'm feeling...well you guys should figure out who her new coach is...i changed it for some reasons and those reasons are to be kept secret.**

**bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

T.C.D

By: Lady L'Arc

Disclaimer: ...once again, i own nothing...except for these dots...TT.TT...and maybe this bunny...

(\ /)

c(")(")

**A/N: I'm rewriting some parts of this because I'd rather not have Sakura date Gaara...Gaara will just date someone else. I guess he won't actually date a girl if you know what i mean.wink**

Chapter 3

Shikamaru's P.O.V

All the boys from all six countries had to go to the hospital, to take some drug tests. "This is so troublesome", I mumbled to myself. "It's to crowded in here and we've been here for at least an hour now", I thought. The hospital was clearing a little bit and it was finally our turn to take our tests. First was Neji. After him was Kiba and then Lee. Naruto went next and for some reason he took longer than the others.

"It's getting late, we're gonna head out since we're tired and bored to death and every guy in this place, literally sucks ass", Kiba said to me. "Alright, I'll see you guys a little later", I replied. They left and I sat there in the waiting room for a while. I look at my watch and it was already 9:30! "I've been here for three friggin' hours!!", I thought. "Damn this hospital and it's testing". I put my head in my hands and looked down at the floor. I started calculating how many tiles were there. It was a very interesting pattern. It was black and white. And it was very clean and shiny. It reminds me of the music video, I saw a few days ago. I don't remember the band's name, but I know it was some kind of Visual Kei band.

Then I saw a pair of shoes on front of me. I looked up, and it was a girl. She wore a Sand jacket. "Yes?", I asked.

"One of the nurses sent me over here, to escort you to the testing room", she said leaning to her left. "O.k", was my only reply. She turned around and headed back to where she came from. I followed after her. I watched her walk. She walked a fast pace, but it was very graceful.

I broke the silence by saying, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No...why?"

"You're wearing a Sand jacket"

"Your point is?"

"Nothing..."

"Were you just assuming or were you trying to ask me on a date?" She stopped and turned to face me. "Just because I'm wearing a Sand jacket, doesn't mean I have a boyfriend who is on the basketball team", she stated. "I am on the girls team, if that never crossed your mind. Don't just assume that I have a boyfriend, because I'm wearing this jacket", she said pointing at her jacket. "Because if you assume--your making an **ASS** out of **U** and **ME**!"

She walked away and then she was out of my sight. I then heard someone calling my name. I turned around and found a nurse running up to me. Shi...ka...maru-san...", she said in between huffs. "You can take your drug test now".

We both walked to the testing room. When we entered the room I saw Naruto on a hospital bed. "Why is Naruto on the bed?", I asked.

She grabbed my arm and we went to a corner. "Uzumaki-kun seems to have something", she whispered. "What?"

"We found something in Uzumaki-san's body",she explained.

"Like what?", I asked.

"We are calling it the Carnal Disease. We figured that if he's around his country that the boys would be affected by his...disease..." I could tell she felt weird saying the word disease. I didn't recognized that someone else was in the room.

"It would be a great deal if you didn't tell anyone", she said handing me a plastic cup.

"Understood", I replied. She opened another door to another room and she closed the door again.

I always thought it to be hard to pee in a cup- especially if you didn't really have to pee. Well, I got over it and peed in the plastic cup. I put the blue lid on and opened the door. The nurse was waiting for me and took the cup away from me. I looked over at the other person in the room, and he wore a Sound jacket. He looked up at me. We looked at each other for a while, until the nurse walked up to me. "We'll give you the results later".

"O.k",I said and walked out the door to outside of the hospital and to my dorm.

When I got to the door I opened it and walked inside. Chouji was stuffing his face with his favorite potato chips and Lee was doing his sit ups of youth. Kiba was just lying there being useless. He couldn't bring Akamaru with him, because they didn't allow pets in the camp. Like that would ever stop him from bringing Akamaru. I wonder how his day was 'cause i didn't see him in the morning. And Neji was sitting in his bed, looking at a blank white board. He must be making a new play for us to work on.

I walked to my bed and fell face forward on my pillow. "What's...the...matter...Shikamaru-san?", Chouji said in between bites. "Nothing", I replied.

I fell into a doze and soon fell asleep.

Kiba's P.O.V

It was Sunday morning and I walked over to the bathroom. I began to wash my face and brush my teeth. I was gonna head over to Ino's dorm, so I put on one of my faded out, baggy jeans that showed my wolf boxers and my fuzzy jacket. I walked out the door and headed over to Ino's place. When I was near Ino's place, I saw Sakura close her door. She was about to put on her headphones but I called out her name. "Yes, Kiba-kun?" She was wearing gray sweat pants and a white sports bra. What's with her and always wearing sport bra's??

"Is Ino home?"

"Ya, she is just shaving her legs", said Sakura. "Just go ahead and knock, she won't mind". Sakura left and waved good bye. I knocked on the door and a shocked Ino came out. She had shaving cream on her legs and was wearing duck boxers and a spaghetti strap shirt. "Kiba! Why are you here?!"

"Sakura-san said you wouldn't mind if I knocked"

"Curse Sakura", she said under her breath. "Why are you hear?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out", I said with my hand behind my head.

"Ummmmm...O.k...but could you come back in about in an hour", she said shyly.

"Oh, o.k. See you in an hour", I said walking away and waving.

Sakura's P.O.V

I walked out the back door, hoping no one would notice me. Unfortunately, someone did. He wore a Sound jacket, but i didn't recognized his face. I put on my headphones and turned on my MP3 player. I began to run, until I came across a little, hidden park surrounded by big trees. I ran inside, and saw a basketball court. I went up to the court and saw a ball sitting there. I looked around to see if anyone else was here. It was dead quiet.

I picked up the ball and began to dribble it. I started to practice on my shooting so I could be like the pro's. They always had perfect form, even if they missed. After a while, I felt like someone was watching me. I stopped dribbling the ball and held it in my hands. I looked around to see if anyone was there. I then felt a little tap on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around too fast, that my feet got twisted together. I lost my balance and I closed my eyes and was ready to hit the cement. I waited a few seconds, but I didn't hit the ground.

I looked up and it was the boy with the silver hair, the one I saw at the hospital. We looked at each other for a moment and then he put me back on my feet. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you".

"T-that's O.k", I choked. His touch made my heart skip.

"I don't think I introduced myself", he said rather cooly. He took his hand off of my waist and I lost my balance, again. I landed on the ground, with my butt hitting the cement hard. He began to laugh an innocent laugh. But I didn't think it was that funny. I gave him a glare and picked myself up. I started limping away from him. He noticed, and caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and turned me around so that I was in his arms. I thought my heart skipped again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. Your face expression, looked very funny", he said trying to hold back a laugh. He set me down on the ground gently and lifted my left foot. "Was this the one you fell on?" I nodded. He took off my shoe and started rubbing my ankle. I tried to hold back a laugh, but it didn't work. I bursted out laughing, uncontrollably. "What?", he asked.

"Th-that t-tickles", I said through my laughs.

"You seem like the ticklish one", he said with a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't", I glared.

"No, I won't. Later maybe, but not now". I ignored that last response. I turned my head so I wasn't looking at him anymore. "Hatake Kakashi, by the way". He was still rubbing my foot. It felt so weird.

"Sakura", I said. **"Oi, oi. Kakashi, huh. He's pretty cute Sakura!",** said Inner Sakura. **"I wonder how old he is? "** "SHUTUP!!!!", I said to her.

"Cherry blossom's right?", he asked me, breaking my thoughts. "Ya!", I said with a blushing smile. He slipped back on my shoe and pulled me up. "I think that should help",he said.

"Arigatou", I said with a small bow. There was an awkward silence, until I heard a phone ring.

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

_How many fates should I accept?_

_Does it have to end?-----_

He opened his phone and said, "Kakashi".

"I can't come right now, I'm busy."

..."I'm here at the park"..."I don't know when I'll be back"..."I'll talk to you later then...o.k...bye". He hung up his phone and put it away.

"You have Season's Call as your ringtone?", I asked, looking at him with shock for I had that song on my MP3.

"It was my friend, Asuma. He put it as his ringtone so I know when he called", he answered. "Why don't we get acquainted first and go get some lunch".

"Uh. O.k...but...".

"What?"

"Can I change first?", I asked a little pathetically.

"Oh! Ya, you can", he answered.

We walked back to the camp and I showed him to my dorm. "Wait here", I said.

"Will do".

I went inside my dorm and started to get ready.

**A/N: o.k. i think this is actually one of my longest chapters so far. hope you guys know what song I used for Gaara-sama's ringtone! he may seem a little o.o.c right now, but i will explain in later chapters...i forgot to mention in the last chapter what lay ups, the train and what suicides were in the last chapter...sorry...apologetic smile well, i'll explain them now. Lay ups are your basic 1 point shot. you stand at half court or so and then you run with the ball and you lift the ball up when you get near the key and you use the corner of the square of the backboard to make it go in. the train, i think i pretty much told you what it was anyways. And suicides aren't real suicides..if they were, i wouldn't be alive now would i...anyways, suicides are where you line up at the baseline and you go the free throw line to base to half court to base to other side of the free throw to base to full court and then back to baseline! It's very simple! bye bye!!**

**Lady L'Arc**

**(\ /)**

**c(")(") this bunny looks funny lookin'... **


End file.
